


we've got no need to dream

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Family Feels, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, M/M, Pool Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Snapshots, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Aaron nudges him, rolling his eyes. "Just say Fuerteventura,""Canary Islands sounds better," Robert defends, but he's smiling."Idiot.""Well, at least it's not, god forbid, Lanzarote,""We're going to Ibiza next year if you don't shut up," Aaron threatens. "Move on, Robert.""Yes, Robert,” Diane agrees, smiling conspiratorially at her son-in-law. “Some of us aren't getting any younger, y'know,”"Fine," he sighs at his stepmum. "So, it took us just over four hours to fly there and another twenty minutes to get to our place for the week..."~ Or, the story of Robert and Aaron's imagined honeymoon.





	we've got no need to dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! WELL. Don't try and write nearly 18k of fic in less than a week. *I* need a holiday now! lol. But I wanted to get my interpretation out before the show decides to give us details, if any, and I AM kicking myself that I thought of this too late to enter big bang, damn it.
> 
> Also! Beware. There maybe the odd spoiler mentioned, so I don't mind if you wait until after tomorrow to read this. :)
> 
> Title from Jessie Ware's _Stay Awake, Wait For Me_. I listened to her albums to death whilst writing this insanity.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

One hundred and sixty eight hours.

Or one week since he and Aaron left for their honeymoon, Robert's been dying to show off the photographic highlights. He lasts a few hours at home before they pick that Friday evening to get both sets of 'parents' able to come over to the Mill, be treated to a few nibbles and the grand unveiling of Robert's fancy new projection screen that he had essentially bought himself as a wedding present precisely because Aaron scoffed and wouldn't.

"See, I told ya it wasn't worth it," he grumbles, as he helps Robert use the television instead, still via his laptop.

"I don't understand. It should work," Robert sighs, tense. Part of him wants to push Aaron away and stubbornly snap that he can make this right, but he's learnt so much over the last eight or so months they've been reunited, including that they can be a really good team when they put their minds to it. Over on the other side of the living area, Liv unhooks the projection screen and lets it roll up quick like a blind and, hands on hips, Robert half turns at the sound. "Liv! Be careful!"

She makes a face, but continues to pack it up out of the way for everyone so he can't be too mad at her. Chas and Diane are sat on the sofa with bubbly in their hands to keep them occupied and Doug has Seb in his arms, fast asleep, whilst Paddy joins them late from an emergency at the vets surgery.

"What did I miss?" he asks, out of breath and tomato red.

"Sod all, love," Chas replies as, with very little room left, he perches on the arm of the sofa nearest to her and kisses her on the head hello.

“What's with the screen thingy? It's blank?”

"It's a projection screen, not a thingy," Robert mutters, at this point leaving Aaron to sort the technology because he seems to have it under control.

"Ooh, fancy,” Paddy continues jovially, “And it's alright, everybody has their certain – er – skills – not that you - “ He cuts off his own blabbering with a sigh to grin dreamily. “What I'm trying to say is it's nice you can let your _husband_ deal with it.”

He grins as they all cheer for the H word and then shush each other as they remember Seb, but he remains blissfully unaware. Even Robert can't help his smile, looking at his son then up at his husband as he passes the sofa to go get a drink and remind himself this is meant to be fun. "We've been married for a while now, Paddy,"

"Yeah," Aaron agrees, finished with the setup as he looks over his shoulder. He sees Robert with a beer and nods for one too. "But now _legally_ you can't get rid so easily,"

Robert holds out a bottle to get him to come closer to the two kitchen chairs he's put behind the sofa as their guests stay comfortable, Liv the last to take a seat with crossed legs on the floor by Chas' knees. One hand free, Robert slides his arm around Aaron's waist. "Wouldn't dream of it, Mr Sugden," he murmurs, leaning in.

Aaron glances at his parents, slightly embarrassed, but wholeheartedly accepts the fairly chaste kiss. "Mr Dingle," he whispers back.

"Ugh, you had a whole week to do that! Please get on with it," Liv complains and they break away to find their families are staring at them expectantly. 

Robert shares a smirk with Aaron for the various memories and leaves him to bring his laptop off the table and onto his lap instead, sitting down on the kitchen chairs so he can be close to his husband but also be in charge. He clears his throat like he's about to begin something important, Aaron slouched beside him, their knees touching and he spreads his thighs, relaxed. "Okay, so this is Aaron in bed on our first morning at - "

Aaron lunges at the screen. "What?"

"Just kidding!" he laughs, earning him a smack to the shoulder and a groan from the rest. He pulls up the real first photograph he wants to show of an island surrounded by beautifully blue sea. "I took this through the window when our plane was landing. From here to where we stayed we took a taxi, so this is the only shot, but welcome to the Canary Islands."

Aaron nudges him, rolling his eyes. "Just say Fuerteventura,"

"Canary Islands sounds better," Robert defends, but he's smiling.

"Idiot."

"Well, at least it's not, god forbid, Lanzarote,"

"We're going to Ibiza next year if you don't shut up," Aaron threatens. "Move on, Robert."

"Yes, Robert,” Diane agrees, smiling conspiratorially at her son-in-law. “Some of us aren't getting any younger, y'know,”

"Fine," he sighs at his stepmum. "So, it took us just over four hours to fly there and another twenty minutes to get to our place for the week..."

 

 

 

 

 

The taxi pulls up to a small, two storey white building and Robert gets out excitedly, already collecting their suitcases from the boot as Aaron emerges at a more sedate pace. He thinks he possibly could've outdone himself with this, picking a location for their honeymoon that seems to be not too busy a place because they largely want it to be just the two of them, but also with enough on the island to stop either of them from reaching the point of annoying each other. This part of the island, Antigua, is populated by a fair few villas, but they're all detached and, as he watches Aaron look behind him, he is reminded that their villa has a brilliant near view of the omnipresent sea.

Paying the driver, he lets Aaron go first and follows him with their suitcases, pleased when he sees the decent-sized swimming pool set out front and how everything looks clean and tidy. At least for a day or two, he thought Aaron might be more comfortable to strip off when it's only them and he has to avert his eyes now, lest he start to get dirty thoughts of all the things they could do here. 

Above them is a balcony from what he'd guess is the master bedroom with painted dark blue brick surrounding each window, the walls solid white on top, but downstairs largely covered in glass and open plan. There's a sandy coloured wall level with the downstairs of the villa for their privacy, so they can swim and sunbathe on the loungers to their hearts' content and they can still feel the gentle warmth of the weather as they enter the villa, flopping down on the furniture the first chance they get and breathing out.

They've made it. They're on their honeymoon. They're legally married.

Robert sits up eagerly and encouragingly pats Aaron's thigh. "Right, what should we do first?"

"I've just been on a plane for four hours," he groans, throwing his head back, even though the sofa is a blocky, grey, modern number that stops at the nape of his neck. The subtext is _leave me alone_ , but Robert's not known for listening to anything trivial like that.

"Yeah, exactly," he laughs. "It was so short, barely a shift at the scrapyard." He stands up, pulling on Aaron's arm. "Come on! We should unpack before our clothes get wrinkly and then explore."

"We've got all week to explore and, anyway, didn't think that'd happen with the flight being ' _so short_ '?"

Robert stops rolling his suitcase and Aaron collides with his back. It serves him right for mocking, he thinks, and turns, realising he's going to have to sweeten the deal. "Well then, you can at least help me pick out what shorts to wear."

Mollified, Aaron agrees then huffs when Robert asks him to take both their suitcases ahead of him. Aaron doesn't have to know that he simply wants to watch his biceps bulge and his peachy little arse be in his face as they climb the stairs.

In the end, it's over an hour before they re-emerge because they happened to get distracted, as you do on special occasions like these and besides, Robert's okay with what he chose in something of a hurry, keeping it casual with navy shorts skimming mid-thigh, a red t-shirt and flip-flops. He catches Aaron sneaking glances, even though he can be as obvious as he likes. He supposes it is unusual to see him so casual, but he's on holiday in humid, increasingly hot weather. This isn't breezy, chilly Emmerdale village now. Besides, Aaron looks good enough to eat as well in his white long sleeved top, black long shorts and trainers.

Robert unfolds his sunglasses from the neck of his t-shirt one-handed, his thumb scrolling his phone. "We should go into Puerto del Rosario," he suggests, pronunciation perfect. "It's the port and capital of the island. We can get the souvenir shopping done and out of the way."

He makes sure to start the journey quick so that Aaron has no time to complain until they arrive, the end of the island curving into a harbour full of pristine, bright white boats of every size tethered to the boardwalk. The roads are lined with palm trees and buildings in pastel, sun-bleached colours whilst the air is thick with heat and the passing scents of food.

Robert hears Aaron blow out a breath next to them as they eventually find the shopping centre, gloriously air-conditioned and he stifles a laugh as he looks at him, blinking rapidly.

"Told ya you should've brought your sunglasses," he smirks.

Aaron reaches up to steal Robert's from his eyes, settling them on top of his head. "There. Happy?"

His hair is getting curlier from sweat and he'd be almost jealous of his waxed style trying to wilt if he wasn't able to bury his fingers in Aaron's hair the second they return to the villa.

"Not really, but I don't need them in here anyway," he snorts.

Robert grabs his hand and pleasure blooms in his chest as he seems alright with walking like that, browsing the shops inside until they have to let go to squeeze between other tourists or their palms get too clammy. It must be a honeymoon perk and he uses it to its full advantage, affectionately tickling Aaron's sides as they ride the escalators and touching his shoulder when pointing out a window display. Sometimes, he can feel Aaron staring at his profile and he leaves him to it, the open fondness in his gaze enough to telegraph to anyone that they are newlyweds.

"I don't know if Liv's gonna love you or hate you for this," Aaron says, as they file out of another shop, the noise busy and loud and reminding Robert of the centre of Leeds.

He pulls out from one of their paper bags a model of a lady in traditional flamenco dress, striking a pose. "Her normal response to me then," Robert grins. "It's Spanish. We're on a Spanish island. She can put it on one of the shelves in her room."

"It's a doll," Aaron deadpans.

"That you don't play with, so it doesn't count," he argues.

Aaron says nothing else, so Robert counts it as a win, holding it in the bag that also has Seb's souvenir. Well, plural, but he's got two dads so he gets twice the presents. So what if both of them are too stubborn to let go of their idea, Aaron convinced that Seb's going to love gumming all over the sturdy, see-through dinosaur with Fuerteventura's flag painted on its long neck. Robert will admit to himself that it is useful _and_ pretty cute and will look even more so in his son's sticky hands. He can hide his choice of a cuddly four legged bull (there's something of a theme) until Seb gets bored of Froggy, his latest bedtime companion. He has a plan for when they get home, so Seb will probably end up with a few more things bought for him.

 

 

 

 

 

“Anything for us then, lads?" Doug interrupts, eyeballing them both. Robert holds off from clicking away from the photo of their mini present haul.

"It was their honeymoon, Doug. Honestly!” Diane scolds.

"We thought we'd get Liv and Seb something because we felt bad for leaving them behind,” Aaron answers, quite amused that he was that curious.

"It's not a bother, pet,” Diane reassures, raising her glass. “Me and Doug had a grand ol' time with the little one - er, separately, I mean," she hastens to add when Doug looks up in surprise, Seb now safely tucked up in bed upstairs so he has nothing to pretend to focus on but the screen.

Robert smirks and passes the laptop to Aaron, walking towards their fridge. "Yeah, and Liv seems to have been absolutely fine at Bernice's with Gabby for the week. But we didn't actually forget the adults. It's not much, but - " He takes out a bottle of red wine and presents it to them with a flourish. “It's the good stuff.” He looks at Aaron and he nods. “We got one for you too, Paddy, for being so supportive of – y'know – us, since we got back together.”

Paddy nods in return, more understanding passing between them, and Aaron takes his cue to go to the mantlepiece to retrieve a small organza bag, standing next to Robert when he hands it over. “And this is for you, Mum.” She seems a little stunned, even moreso when she opens the bag to reveal a sterling silver brooch carved artistically until you look closer for the intricate detail. They watch her run her finger over the embedded diamanté stones. “It's a guardian angel, for – well. Protection and strength.”

After a long pause, Chas smiles softly and holds the memento to her chest, glassy-eyed. "Thanks, love. Thank you both, I mean it."

Aaron shrugs, swallowing his own tears. He's determined they should have a nice time tonight. "It made me think of ya, that's all, 'cause you've helped me through so much."

Unable to resist any longer, he leans down and lets his mum squeeze him as hard as she wants whilst Robert gives them that moment to click at the laptop. The atmosphere is suddenly emotional, but not in an awkward way, so he decides to carry on, knowing it's the right thing to do. They're here, together to share in some of the happiest memories. "Okay. After the port, we went back to the villa, had a couple of drinks and eventually went to sleep, so I think we should go onto the next day."

Even if their families think 'sleep' is code for something else, it doesn't really matter.

 

 

 

 

 

After the shopping and before Aaron threatens murder on him, Robert coaxes him out of his grumpiness with the promise of food. He leaves him with the souvenirs to wander around the food court, returning with tapas and a plate of chips. It's not much, but they can stock up the villa with food from the local supermarket on the way out of there later.

Aaron makes a face. "What the hell is that?"

"Uncultured swine," Robert teases, putting the chips in the middle of their table for two and his mini collection of tapas in front of his own chair. "And you've been to France. Food like this is everywhere now, y'know."

"I know what tapas is, idiot," he replies, before he points at a dish. "I mean, that!"

"Oh, that. It's sea bream with manchego cheese pesto," he grins.

Aaron's lip curls in disdain. "It looks like the fish threw up on it."

"That's why there's chips so you don't have to eat it." Robert pushes the plate of chips towards him. "Now, fill ya boots. Gotta keep your energy up, don't we?" He smiles inwardly when Aaron nearly chokes, needing a cooling sip of water, as he looks around to check that Robert wasn't heard. "For all the honeymoon sex we're going to have!" he says a little louder because Aaron basically gave him the idea and he's a self-confessed prat sometimes.

"Robert! Shut up!" he hisses, shovelling more chips into his mouth.

He grimaces at the sight of karma and starts to eat as well, swiftly changing the subject. "So, I was thinking that we could check out the sand dunes tomorrow in Corralejo? Maybe the Montaña Roja, the volcano? And there's Isla de Lobos, an island off the coast. There's natural stuff everywhere."

"Isn't that," Aaron gestures with a chip then uses it to scoop up a big dollop of ketchup on the side, "a bit much? I don't wanna be - I dunno - _hiking_ anywhere, Robert."

Robert leans forward at the same time as he runs his flip flop up Aaron's bare calf. "Fit lad like you, you can do anything. I've told you that before."

"What else?" Aaron sighs, resigned.

"There's an historic windmill not far from the villa, might be good for photos." He moves his foot again with a smirk. "Mostly though, it should be us and that's it. Doing stuff, not doing stuff, lying back and thinking of England."

Prepared for the flirting now, Aaron rolls his eyes and pushes his plate to the middle of the table. Robert notices that he's left a small pile of chips and he nods when Robert looks up, telling him they are for him if he wants them and he feels his heart grow so big. It's the Rolo situation, but in reverse, Aaron paying him back in kind. Robert watches him spread his legs a little, relaxing in the seat.

"What about tonight?"

"Can't a guy have any secrets on his honeymoon?" he fires back, lowering his eyelashes and taking his foot off Aaron's leg to aim for his crotch instead, but Aaron's reflexes are quick and he grabs Robert's ankle, the heat of his palm like a brand. Their stare is intense, the world around them falling away into nothing. "You'll find out tonight." Robert promises, relenting eventually.

 

 

 

 

 

Robert makes good on the promise in the evening. Back at the villa, all the souvenirs are safe and the food they bought for the week is in the kitchen as he plans to luxuriate in having time to cook for once and he knows how much Aaron loves those benefits.

He ambles down the stairs to find Aaron on the sofa, eyes on his phone. Robert yawns and rubs his head, his hair ruined flat the minute he decided to take a nap. _Siesta, Aaron_. As he sits down, he notices that Aaron has changed into a black t-shirt, despite the fact that the last of the setting sun is a burnt orange line on the sea and the temperature has cooled a few degrees.

"Liv," he explains, curling under Robert's arm, head on his chest. "Wants to know if we've met any tourists yet and if we hate them."

"We would, on principle," Robert nods, joking. Aaron hums in agreement reluctantly, so he looks down, half his face gold in the low light of a lamp. "Hey, you okay? Sorry I slept for so long. That definitely wasn't part of the plan."

"Yeah - yeah, I am, honestly," he says firmly. "Just thinking about her - Liv - and Seb. Maybe we should do something with them when we get back? Take them somewhere for the weekend?"

"Sure. That sounds great." Any excuse to put off work for longer and it is a very sweet idea. He kisses Aaron's forehead. "And also, when we get back, I can finally break out that projection screen!"

"That you bought yourself," he laughs.

"What, so I can't buy myself a wedding present? I got us a honeymoon,"

Aaron hugs his middle. "You did. Thank you, by the way. For organising so much." He looks up, pleading. "I wanna know what your plans are for tonight. It's almost dark."

The trees and nearby villas have become silhouettes, the only light coming from this living area and a couple of circular white lights embedded in the sides of the swimming pool, no doubt reflecting if the water ever moves. Right now, it's still like the glass they're looking through.

"I fancied a couple of drinks on the loungers out there, that's all," Robert says nonchalantly, but he knows Aaron can tell it's not the whole truth because he can barely keep his giddiness inside.

"What are ya hiding? Come on, tell me,"

He walks around the kitchen counter, set in a half rectangle shape, and plucks from the fridge two of the beers they bought at the supermarket earlier. "Beer first and then I might say more."

He hands a bottle to Aaron and taps his knee on the way past to outside. It's like an English summer morning, warm with a hint of freshness in the air and he breathes it in, laying back on one of the loungers. It feels strange with a towel underneath, but he'd put it there hours ago, thinking he might go for a swim at some point. Instead, he'd crashed on the bed and left Aaron to his own devices. Some husband he was.

As if sensing Robert thinking about him, Aaron comes to stand in front of him. He blends in to the darkness with his black t-shirt and Robert grabs his hand, marvelling at the callouses from hefting scrap and the softer patches of his fingers, fingers he uses to stroke a cheek, a mouth, somewhere below the belt. Grateful he's here before he puts himself down too much, Robert puts their beers down for a moment and stands up, intending make a romantic callback to their reunion, as he swaps places with Aaron, hoping to see the lamps from inside backlight his beauty. Instead, he flinches, thinking Robert was about to sneak in and tickle him, so now he has to. It's worth it to see his smile, sunshine even in the night, and he pretends to haul him in around the waist to throw him towards the swimming pool.

Except Aaron shoves him back with more strength than necessary. Ordinarily, he'd be fine, but he's still loose-limbed from sleep and stupid in love, too busy gazing at Aaron's face to notice how close he is to the edge of the pool until it's too late. His arms flail wildly as he loses his footing and falls backwards, Aaron's shocked face the last thing he sees before the water envelops his body. The surprise makes him tense up, he realises that it's not actually as ice cold as he was expecting when he breaks the surface with a gasp, the weather doing another good job at keeping the pool lukewarm.

Upon seeing him unharmed, Aaron's silence turns into hiccuping laughter and he's bent double as Robert wades to the side where the ladder is, taking the long way round rather than hauling himself out anywhere else to give Aaron a chance to come to his senses. He spots Robert stalking towards him with a different kind of intent in his eyes, more predatory than romantic, about two seconds before he scrambles onto the lounger with the towel. This is perfect for Robert because he'll drip soaking wet over his husband first.

"Don't you dare!" Aaron warns, as he clocks what he's about to do.

"It's only water! I'm not even cold!"

"I had my shower this morning, thanks,"

Then, an idea strikes him and Robert stops at the foot of the lounger and smiles. "Okay, what about this?"

He does a little two-step sort of shuffle and grasps the hem of his t-shirt. It's so wet he can feel the excess water between his fingertips, but he wiggles his hips stiffly as he pulls the t-shirt over his head and off his arms, the garment eventually slapped onto the ground. He opens his eyes to Aaron with his hands over his face, yet he can see him curiously peeking through and his shoulders shaking, so Robert starts humming a deliberately sexy tune the Chippendales would be proud of and continues stripping - well, more like undressing with an awkward move or two - until he yanks his boxer-briefs down his legs. They're practically transparent anyway because he chose to wear white for a change and he straightens to his full height, pushing his flattened hair off his forehead, wet rather than cutely soft upon waking. The water from his fringe splatters on the back of his neck, but he stands tall and grins, Aaron hiding his giggles in the neck of his t-shirt before he somewhat gives a half-hearted round of applause for Robert's effort. Some might say it was even sarcastic or condescending and he prowls forward, liberated sans clothes.

"Y'know, I never did carry you over the threshold when we got here," he muses.

"Why me? I could do you!" Aaron exclaims, offended, before he realises his phrasing with a groan.

"Hm, yeah you can and do," Robert chuckles, "but come on, let me have a go. You can do me after if ya like."

He pulls Aaron off the lounger and crouches to grab under his knees, hoisting him successfully into his arms and grins. Aaron stares at him. "Right, put me down now."

"Oh no, there's a threshold there and you're going over it!"

Robert gets halfway between the pool and the door then he quickly spins, slightly bends his knees and throws Aaron towards the water. He was near the edge already, so he didn't have far to toss him in and he whoops loudly as Aaron makes a splash, water flying everywhere, probably just like him. As his disgruntled face pops up, Robert smoothly dives him after him, emerging to Aaron's scowl.

"Robert! Oh, you are SO dead!" he yells.

He splashes his husband in the eyes, so he reacts and they splash and fight and dip each other under until their arms start to tire and they're breathless from laughing and swallowing water, hastily agreeing to call a fragile truce. However, Robert reaches for his wrist when Aaron makes to get out to dry off and puts his hand on his lower back, his mouth descending with a kiss. He tastes vaguely of chlorine and his clothes seem to weight him down, so Robert's trying to remove his t-shirt to help free him, but Aaron pauses.

"Hey," Robert catches his eye, his voice soft. The water only gently ripples around them since their play-fighting stopped and there's a hush in the air, making him feel like they're in their own bubble. "It's okay. No one can see."

It's late, but comfortable to stay outside, and he smiles as Aaron lifts his arms, giving him permission to take off his t-shirt and to make quick work of the rest. Once naked, Robert keeps them floating and he kisses Aaron deeper, cupping his jaw. Things start to get heated with the subconscious roll of his hips into Aaron's own, his burgeoning erection searching for the friction he can't quite get from the slip of water, so he clutches both handfuls of Aaron's arse and swims him back to the side.

"Think we should take this somewhere else?"

Robert sucks at his earlobe to hear him moan, Aaron's hands digging into his slick, broad shoulders. "Tell ya what, you stay here a sec and I'll be right back," he whispers, hauling himself out of the pool.

This is it. He knows what he needs and he quickly walks inside, not caring that he's trailing wet footprints and leaving puddles around the villa. They'll certainly dry by tomorrow. 

He collects his phone from their bedroom and a spare bedsheet and then the lube, going outside and disappointment sinking in as he sees Aaron shivering on the lounger. He wants to tell him it's probably warmer to stay in the water, but he puts his phone face down on his beer bottle with the torch switched on. It gives them some extra light, but nothing too bright it's unnatural. Done with the teasing, Robert wants this to be good for them both, so he crawls on top of his husband and brings the sheet with him to cover their lower halves at least.

He drops a kiss to Aaron's nose, watching it wrinkle in disdain. "Hi."

"Can't we just go to bed?" he sighs, not getting what all the fuss is about and why would he because Robert's never said - he's not told him that - 

"Do you trust me?" he asks, quickly.

"Of course."

He kisses Aaron tenderly for the certainty in his answer and feels a glow spread through him from his heart, inside and out. Paying close attention to his body language, Robert shows him the lube, the bottle briefly lost in the sheet draped over them. He's not sure if seeing Aaron's eyes dilate is imagined or not, but he attempts to lie half on him, giving himself the room to stroke his palm down the meat of Aaron's thigh. He gets to his knee and Aaron says nothing as he pushes it up and flat, so that his legs are parted widely and, as he shifts his weight, Robert feels the sheet slip down to cling to the damp curve of his arse. He shivers, pushing back into the softness then into the space between Aaron's thighs as he slicks two fingers with lube and shuffles beneath the sheet. 

The downturned light on his phone outside is just enough to make him recognise shape, but he mostly uses his touch to seek Aaron out. His feet hang off the lounger, getting cold, and it spurs him on to hopefully get back in the pool eventually, his wet fingers caressing Aaron's balls and behind. As if the anticipation was what was killing him, he relaxes onto the lounger and Robert feels his body unfurl on his fingertips.

There's a war within himself as he moves his fingers because he wants to get his lips on him there, but also be inside him. He settles for mouthing at Aaron's dick, laying mostly soft, although it starts to fatten up from the attention and every pass of Robert's fingers, twisting him open, until his hand is heavily resting on top of the sheet where Robert's head is. His laboured breathing is loud enough to hear and Robert smiles at the added, muffled whine, picturing Aaron's forearm over his mouth, maybe biting the skin to keep quiet. He has to touch him some more for that. Initially, it's to soothe then he's pinning Aaron to the lounger, making him take it as his fingers fuck him quicker, and Robert smooths a touch to Aaron's pecs, wandering to his nipple. His cock leaks when Aaron holds on tight.

"No - _shit_ \- " he growls, "You - _do something_ ,"

Robert pinches the nub sharply and pops up out of the sheet to miss Aaron's knees caving in, aiming to probably crush his head and they knock into his sides instead as he rises up to be level with Aaron and placate him with kisses. On his forearms, they're both aware of his lube-shiny fingers that were once elsewhere and how his cock rubs against Aaron steadily, the friction delicious but not quite satisfying.

There's a restless energy in Robert's bones that he tries to hide because this _is_ good, but Aaron knows him the deepest anyone ever has and clamps his hands to Robert's arse, stilling him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, this is great." He goes in for another kiss, but Aaron stops him, hand moving to his chest. It reminds Robert of yesteryear, of secret meetings and trying to be better and the rebuff lights a spark of insecurity. "Right? This is what you want?"

Aaron shifts his hips as he holds his body to him and bites his lip. "What d'you think?" He leans in to Robert's ear. "Tell me."

He gives in and drops a kiss to Aaron's shoulder, some of his skin already dry from their impromptu dip. "I told you to stay put because I thought we could use the pool to, y'know - like we've done in the shower, taken baths together,"

"Not enough times," he smiles and Robert is relieved.

"Obviously we can't in a public one, but this..."

They both turn to look at the swimming pool behind them, puddles of water everywhere because apparently they can't be trusted to act cool. He looks at Aaron when he feels him push at his chest, silently telling him to get up. There's mischief in his blue eyes, yet his movements are leisurely, shrouded in near-darkness giving him an air of confidence that's been showing more and more for the last year. Robert looks his fill as he stops at the pool's edge before he sees the side of Aaron's smile, the water drawing patterns along his body.

In the next second, he jumps and pulls his knees close, bombing into the pool like it was against the rules in public baths. Robert laughs, his hands shielding him from the spray until Aaron appears and grins. He looks so carefree and that's all Robert ever wanted for him. He sits down, legs in the water first then slides in, eyes never leaving Aaron's as they meet in the middle and kiss. 

It sparks renewed passion between them and Robert reaches for Aaron's thighs, huffing a breath into his mouth when he wraps them around his waist. The extra weight is a strain, but he wades towards the wall of the pool to aid them, Aaron's spine fitting nicely. Having him so close gives his cock the push it needs to harden fully and he angles himself to sink home, kissing Aaron's neck so that he can hear the moment he bears down, a hitch of breath that's addictive.

Once he's adjusted, all bets are off and Robert fucks him into the wall, water rippling back and forth around them. Thrusts strong and sure, the fantasy becoming a reality is already too much to handle and he groans when Aaron cups his face, forcing him to stare and kissing at the freckles blooming more on his nose, stark after a few hours in the sun.

The intimacy is like a punch and he grips Aaron's waist tighter, arms all the way around him. He presses a smile to his cheek. "I love you, Robert," he vows, shaky.

"Love you more," he replies fiercely, an echo of their past where he still believes the words.

He pulls out swiftly and Aaron's expression is wild, confused and remaining turned on, so Robert is as quick as he can be, turning his belly to the wall before entering him again to the hilt. He cries out at the sensation of empty then not and Robert braces his arm across Aaron's collarbones to anchor himself, chanting in his head not to come yet. This time, there's the slap of skin on skin and he fixates on the odd scratch or red mark on Aaron's back from how they started, pushing his lips to his nape in apology and giving it to him harder, as firm as he likes it until he's moaning continually and scrabbling for something other than Robert to hold onto. The thought of being the only one to do this for him makes his hips stutter and suddenly he's coming inside Aaron, eyes squeezed shut as he rides it out, rolling to a stop.

No time to breathe, he withdraws and shoves Aaron up onto the edge by his arse and a muttered, "Sit there." When he turns around, his dick is blood red and Robert doesn't think twice about sucking him down, Aaron leaning on one hand as the other flies to Robert's wet hair and he swears on repeat. He tastes different because of the pool and something muskier, his own imprint on him and he moans and bobs, keen to see him finally meet his end. He unravels to kick his heel into the water, splashing them both, and he tugs his hair before salt floods Robert's mouth and he swallows Aaron's come, pulling off neatly when his dick has blurted its last.

Post-coital, Robert kisses his thigh and Aaron blinks at him, stunned. "Bloody hell," he says succinctly and pushes his hand through Robert's hair, creating messy spikes. 

He swats him away to get out of the water as well, walking on jelly legs to pick up the towel that's only a little damp. It'll do though and he wraps the towel around Aaron's body, goosebumps already rising as the high wears off, and his arm following around his shoulders. He snorts in amusement when Aaron tips sideways onto Robert's naked lap, the softness of the towel brushing his sweaty, wet flesh. They sit and lay in silence for a moment before Aaron speaks up.

"I need another shower now 'cause of you."

"Welcome to your first night on honeymoon," Robert chuckles, fondly ruffling his hair.

It couldn't have begun better.

 

 

 

 

 

Robert is cooking in the kitchen, something simple but filling to last them longer than an hour. There's carrots, peppers and mushrooms cut on a chopping board he found wedged in a cupboard from disuse and an empty frying pan on the hob just in case he needs it. He's winging it really because he enjoys being in this environment and it's a perfect time to relax before they explore further away from the villa.

He can see Aaron from this position reclining on the length of the sofa in front of him, flicking through a British tabloid newspaper left behind by the last inhabitants and sipping on a beer. He looks like he doesn't have a care in the world and he shouldn't after the blowjob Robert gave him that morning, letting him harden in his mouth as he woke up. He'll never forget his smile, closed-mouthed and ego boosted with the turn of events, listening to Robert willingly choke.

He flushes now at the memory and pauses with the knife in his hand and the halt in the movement catches Aaron's attention.

"Alright?"

"Mmhm," Robert manages, starting to feel hot as he plucks at the apron worn over his wackiest holiday shirt of swirling, paisley dark blues and greens.

He means to say more, but Aaron takes him at his word. Robert is still watching him, stuck when he shifts and lays the newspaper below his lap to nonchalantly cup his thigh. He's dangerously close to his dick that Robert can phantom taste through his toothpaste and his mouth goes dry, forcing him to lick his lips. He's not certain Aaron's doing it deliberately, so he gives him the benefit of the doubt and regards the hob, anything to wrack his brain for something else to do other than lust after his ruggedly sexy husband when he's already had him not too long ago.

So, it comically frightens him when arms slide around his hips. "God, Aaron!" Robert hadn't even heard Aaron move and didn't know he could do it that stealthily or maybe he's just preoccupied.

"Sorry," he says, not sounding it. He does drop a kiss to Robert's shoulder and hugs him. It's easy to forgive him. "What you making?"

"I dunno," he admits, twisting to pick up the chopping board with all its ingredients. Maybe a stir fry. "It'll be tasty, don't worry."

"Always is." He holds Robert as he pushes everything into the pan with the knife, careful not to interfere. "I like watching you do this."

"I noticed." he preens, leaning into Aaron's body.

He's wearing sweat shorts that are so thin that Robert can feel the meat of his legs through them and, more crucially, how much he's telling the truth. The subtext is no longer below anything - Robert's skills in the kitchen turn him on. It's not news exactly, but a thrill still runs down his spine, particularly when Aaron grabs the knife for him and sets it down. He switches the hob off too and Robert would protest if his mouth isn't instantly taken by the swipe of Aaron's tongue. He dives in and Robert hurries to catch up, assuming they're not eating food anymore and proven correct when Aaron growls in frustration and curls his hands around Robert's biceps to direct him to the cleanest counter space, breaking the kiss to shove him face down.

His jeans and boxer-briefs follow in one go and the apron is the only thing left between his cock and the side of the countertop.

"Aaron - "

"I'm busy," he says curtly, his chin briefly digging into Robert's shoulder so he can feel the edges of his grin. "I didn't thank you for this morning,"

"You don't have to - "

 _Although I'm open to it_ , he agrees in his mind, as his arse is on display. It's probably not sanitary, but he can't bring himself to care when Aaron gets on his knees, high enough to reach Robert bent over the counter and at his mercy. The floor is a square of hard tiles, yet you'd never know from how Aaron acts as he trails slow kisses onto the creases where his long legs meet his arse. It's clear what he's about to do, but Robert still inhales sharply when Aaron's hands spread his cheeks to the air and he kisses one then the other, going in circles until he is rocking on his heels and he stretches his fingers to hold onto the opposite side of the counter.

He moans when Aaron brazenly spits on his hole and chases it with his tongue's light caress, giving him nothing, just merely making him wet. Robert is already tenting the apron out with his erection and he moves to take care of it, to twin his strokes with the probing of Aaron's mouth except he gets there first and rubs the heel of his palm under Robert's balls to curl around the base of his cock. 

He keens as Aaron wiggles patterns with his tongue across his arse at the same time as he eases Robert's cock back a little between his legs. They nearly buckle when he licks from the head of his drippy shaft to his hole and down again, ending in a soft suck to his slit that makes him spill precome and his hand throbs as he bangs it on the counter, facial expression more clenched than his hole.

"Yeah, c'mon," Aaron chimes in at that moment. "Open up for me - "

"Fuck!" Robert cries as he rubs his face between his cheeks, roughening up the sensitive skin. "Please, Aaron - please - "

He feels like he could explode into flames as Aaron won't let up no matter how much he pleads, giving him the beard burn of his life and egged on by the noises unconsciously falling from Robert's lips and his arse swaying greedily towards him. After another round of teasing morphing into quickly eating him out, he's aware of Aaron staggering to his feet to push the hem of his shirt over his shoulderblades, most of his vulnerable, knobby spine available to mark. His kiss is surprisingly gentle though, a break from havoc wreaked further down until he tickles his thumb to his hole and Robert shudders. It slides in and he feels his muscles twitch as Aaron looms over him. He hears the crunch of maybe cucumber next to his ear, a round that must've escaped his chopping, before Aaron crouches and lets the movement of his jaw press into his arse, his pursed lips adding another feeling along with two fingers swapped out instead of his thumb. The thickness is something to cling to, literal and not, and Robert fucks himself on them, Aaron barely moving.

He can tell Aaron wants to try more, but his willpower is rapidly decreasing and he's not helping by scissoring his fingers and tonguing him in broad strokes. The slick noises are wonderfully obscene and his stomach swoops when Aaron rubs over his groin. The rub and squeeze under his cockhead sees him shoot his load on the kitchen furniture, struggling to do anything apart from take it, his eyelashes brushing the counter, mouth slack on the cool surface.

" _Jesus Christ_ , Rob," he says, emphatic.

"Don't blame me," he slurs.

He can't think about food. He's rendered useless and can't find it in himself to mind as Aaron yanks his dick out of his shorts and his knuckles knock his arse as he wanks, twice and he comes across the saliva still yet to dry on his hole.

"No - I mean - " he snorts, manhandling Robert upright and facing him, Aaron's palms to his chest to share the thundering of his heartbeat. "You drive me fuckin' mad."

He blinks slowly, gaze soft, hazy in love. "I know."

Brunch is put on the back burner. They should do dinner instead.

 

 

 

 

 

Robert regrets this afternoon.

Or, more specifically, he regrets mentioning what else he had in mind for the day. He blames it on lingering delirium from the rimjob of the week because he's had to suffer nearly an hour on public transport, standing in the aisle of a bus as he felt the effects of Aaron's beard, soft apart from when he's determined to get to Robert's arse.

Now, in Corralejo on the south coast of the island, the thought of hiking up the various high sights for panoramic views is making him ache and he can tell Aaron's enjoying it. He gets to say no and Robert won't try to change his mind.

"You knew I wouldn't do it," he shrugs, a sly look on his face. "So what else is there?"

Robert shuts his eyes, plans to have him work for it flying out the window. "Dune buggy racing."

"Yeah? That's more like it!" he grins and starts to walk off in the direction of the rolling mounds of white sand.

However, just because Aaron's more into this idea than a hike doesn't mean he wants to speak to other people and Robert feels a little revengeful as they enter a small visitor building, packed with racing paraphernalia. It's a shack really, unlike the diving centre by the harbour in Antigua and it comes with its own overly chatty, middle aged couple, probably convinced they're going to be holiday friends or at least racing buddies as an attractive Spanish instructor tells the group of them, the couple and a few teenagers in broken English about safety and how the buggies work. It's like being at home when Brenda or Rishi wants to indulge in inane gossip. Robert pretends he doesn't care, but Aaron really doesn't, so he puts himself at the other side of the strangers and Aaron to witness him stand shoulder to shoulder with a couple of people who look too happy to see him who aren't also his family.

Once the talk is over, Aaron is the first to leave. His hunched shoulders tell of his increasing grumpiness and the man next to him abruptly stops his anecdote about his two dogs. He's English, but from down south and apparently a bit dense when it comes to whether anyone else would be interested in the outfit his pets wore last Halloween. Aaron might be into the dogs, but outfits no. Robert exits swiftly too, leaving the man in the capable hands of his worried Latina wife, dressed entirely inappropriately in a flowing sundress and flip flops. He feels better about his espadrilles as he swaggers outside in search of his husband and a wall of heat hitting him. The sun is the hottest it's been and the sky cloudless, reminding him of where they are on the globe and the sweat on his chest is real. 

He comes to Aaron as he loiters by the dune buggies, hands in the pockets of his shorts with his forearms turned in and sweat beading on his forehead. It would've been too ridiculously uncomfortable to wear anything else but a t-shirt by itself this afternoon and so maybe that's got something to do with it too, itching to _do_ something other than make small talk to nip the feel of self-consciousness in the bud.

“Oi,” Robert announces, hoping to catch his gaze.

He does before he rolls them away. “I thought they'd never shut up.”

“They didn't,” he scoffs. “You walked out without saying anything! Anyone ever tell ya you can be rude?”

“Once or twice,” he says casually, recognising Robert's angle to cheer him up because he stops pacing the roadside.

“Hm, well - ” he nods. “I love that about you.” He cups Aaron's elbow and kisses his temple. “We're gonna show them how it's done, right?”

Robert hears him sigh as the group trail out, squinting into the sunshine. In minutes, they're strapped into an individual buggy each and Robert starts his engine before anyone else. He chances not sitting properly to save his arse and leaves the rest of them for dust when the instructor tells them they can go, the wind whipping through his hair and his open jazzy shirt and the smell of salt in his nose. 

Every bump is vague torture and he's veering off towards the bulk of a dune when another buggy comes up fast behind him and he prays it's one of the couple, so he can show his solidarity with Aaron except, as he rights his course, he looks to his left to see it is Aaron and he rides parallel to him, sunglasses on and looking as cool as if he's got a Harley Davidson minus the leathers, not a buggy with peeling paintwork and slightly dodgy steering. Despite how happy he is that Aaron's starting to enjoy himself, Robert's competitive fire still ignites and he grins, wolfish.

"What d'ya say we really try these out? Race ya to that water marker!" he shouts, pointing to the flag in the crystal blue sea.

Aaron gives him the thumbs up and grits his teeth, wheels spinning to kick up sand from his amount of speed. They really do accidentally leave everyone else behind and Robert even forgets about the beard burn to put everything into winning. Squealing and roaring, the buggy carries him to victory, although it is very close.

Exhilarated, he laughs as he climbs out but Aaron drifts the buggy and pulls to a sharp stop. "Sorry."

"What ya sorry for?"

Aaron blinks at him like he's an actual idiot. "I won."

"No, you didn't,"

He points at the marker, his buggy in line with it on this flattened area of beach. "I did. Sorry I know more about cars than you."

"It's not a car, Aaron!" Robert chuckles, shaking his head.

He's been standing in front of Aaron's buggy with his hands on his hips and Aaron grips the roll cage to step out, squaring up to him. "As good as," he shrugs.

Robert raises his eyebrows and pushes his shoulder. "Take it back."

"Which bit?"

"All of it!"

"No." he smirks, tilting his chin defiantly.

God, Robert loves the _bones_ of him.

He plays up to his ego being wounded to get close to his husband, advancing until he's pressed against the buggy's metal frame. "Last chance," he whispers, sultry, pouring the words into Aaron's parted mouth.

His blue eyes flick between Robert's eyes, his lips, his eyes again. It's the sign he's been hoping for, their adrenaline-fuelled 'arguing' just a game to get the blood rushing and he swallows Aaron's admant "I did win," with a hard kiss.

They're still snogging as the breeze swirls around them and the other buggies spot them to congregate, engines dying off to leave the wind the waves. The instructor is less than thrilled, aggressively muttering, and the couple with him look stunned, like they've never seen a race or two people on honeymoon before that can't seem to get enough of each other and who feel like naughty schoolboys, trying not to giggle when they shouldn't. 

But it's nice to be young and reckless and have fun. 

Even with pesky beard burn.

 

 

 

 

 

Robert slowly wakes up in a bed that's starting to become a little more familiar now that they're halfway through the week. This far away from home he wishes they could stay here to soak up the rays for many more weeks, but the thought of having the Mill and family to go back to makes him hazily long for them as well and thank his lucky stars for the hundredth time since his wedding day.

The hot weather means he and Aaron haven't been snuggling and spooning whilst asleep like they might've, so Robert rolls over and at least expects to see his husband in bed with him, a tired, confused frown pinching his face when he sees the empty white sheets instead. They're still warm to the touch though and he pushes his palms into his eyes to clear the fog of sleep as he sits up with raised knees and runs a hand through his flat mop of hair. He's idly deciding that he needs another haircut soon when he realises that the familiar grey shadow against the light, billowing curtains is Aaron standing on the villa's balcony. Despite knowing that Aaron wouldn't have gone far without him on their honeymoon, something still settles in Robert's chest as he stumbles onto his feet with a smile at the sight of him and moves towards the open sliding glass door, not bothering to put on more than his underwear. 

The temperature already in the low teens makes walking outside comfortable, even if he has to squint a few times in the sunlight, and he has a brief moment of admiring Aaron with his back turned and dressed in his tight boxers and white t-shirt. Robert alerts him to his presence by nearly tripping over the slight ledge separating the indoors from here, Aaron startling and looking over his shoulder. 

He expected a scowl, but the long days of only doing what they want and multiple rounds of sex must've softened his edges even more than Robert usually sees, so he takes the chance to wrap his arms around Aaron's waist and kiss his cheek. "Good morning,"

Aaron leans back into his body, the warmth of his t-shirt pressed against Robert's bare chest. "Mornin'."

"What're you doing up so early? I thought we'd have a proper lazy day today,"

"The sun woke me up," Aaron says, clearly grumpy about the fact and Robert chuckles into his neck, tightening his arms in a fond squeeze. "And it felt too...quiet? Guess I'm used to a lot goin' on in our house now."

"You should've woken me up too. In fact, that would've been fun, no doubt," he adds, smirking.

Aaron turns in his hold just to roll his eyes. "Your ego is unbelievable."

"And you're still surprised?"

"I never said that," he quips back, rubbing Robert's elbows as his blue eyes sparkle.

Banter and insults are almost as powerful a foreplay as common flirting to them. They sway lightly as the sun gets higher, a few wispy white clouds to complement the azure sky, and Robert eyes the lounger over Aaron's shoulder, sat in the corner and facing the glorious view of the other villas and the distant glittering sea. Palms rounded to Aaron's waist, he guides him backwards a few steps and it must've gone through his head earlier as well because he doesn't look the least bit shocked to feel his calves hit the end of the lounger, Robert crowding into his personal space. After what they did on the one downstairs that night by the pool, it's no wonder he's nonplussed. It seems to have become a favourite thing of Robert's to do in their time away; convenient surfaces to push Aaron onto and to have his wicked way with him.

The padded cover cushions Aaron's fall and he grabs the waistband of Robert's underwear because he's got nothing else to drag him on top. Robert joins him easily and Aaron's face is cast into the grey again as he shades his body from the rays, heat on his back. He hasn't put any sunscreen on yet, but he leans down to kiss his husband anyway. Aaron melts into the lounger like he was waiting for Robert to make that move all along and their feet tangle as Robert feels hands fit over his shoulderblades. He makes a gentle roll with his hips just to feel how Aaron's fingers flex and press and he raises one of his own to Aaron's jaw, the other keeping his weight steady hovering above.

"You know - " Robert starts, but it's muffled as Aaron surges up to kiss him and he pushes Robert down onto him, squirming to get friction.

As their bodies rut together, he almost loses his one-armed balance when Aaron's hands move from his shoulders round to his hips, slipping one between Robert's thighs to palm at his cock. It's the morning and he expected to have Aaron right there so it doesn't take him long to firm up completely, deliciously rough fingers rubbing him through his boxer-briefs. He risks returning the favour and ups the ante by not teasing to pull Aaron's underwear to mid-thigh. His cock and balls are exposed, but the balcony is covered enough that no one can really see anything but them kissing, unless they happen to have a helicopter or a drone, but Robert decides not to voice that caveat to him when he's in the mood to indulge him. There's something about doing sexy things in semi-public places that turns Robert on, hence the barn in the beginning of their relationship, for secret convenience, but also the idea of doing it somewhere different to keep him coming back for more.

He has to break from the kiss to smile, tucking his face into Aaron's neck as they copy each other to start, holding their cocks firmly at the base. He can feel himself already wet in his underwear and he follows Aaron's slow stroke upwards before licking his palm to make it easier for him, a little understandably behind with being aroused because Robert kind of ambushed him.

"It's big enough for the both of us," Aaron points out gruffly as Robert tries to build a smooth rhythm and he wobbles. The double entendre makes him smirk and he squeezes Aaron's shaft to ward off his eye roll. "The lounger, Robert," he grits out. "Lie down."

Happy to give his husband what he wants, Robert rolls onto his side and throws a leg over Aaron's knees to trap him in position, facing each other and he reaches for him to resume. He has his t-shirt on, so Robert pushes it up a little to reveal Aaron's chest as they rest their foreheads together, content to breathe the same air, concentrating on the moves with their hands. He leaks at the tip more when he lets Aaron go to brush his fingers behind his balls then back over, a space where Aaron's more sensitive. He'll never get tired of watching him fall apart bit by bit and Robert gasps as Aaron digs his thumb into his wet slit in retaliation, a shiver passing through his body. He can be a glutton for punishment, so Robert does it again, but this time puts his mouth to Aaron's ear.

"So glad I married you," he whispers, gleeful. "My beautiful husband who I love - god, your hands - so good - "

Aaron squeezes his shaft hard and his nostrils flare before he stops touching Robert's cock to get him naked instead, tossing Robert's underwear off the edge of the lounger. Both his hands come back and Robert inhales sharply, not prepared for the grip or the twist he adds, fists moving in opposite directions. He tips his hips up towards the feeling and uses his free hand to suck on two of his own fingers. With Aaron absolutely determined to one-up him, Robert's not about to pause to get the lube indoors, so he makes do with his spit and trails his fingers on the same path as before, pressing behind his balls again and stretching towards the crease of Aaron's arse. He groans in Robert's other ear and whilst Aaron has all of his length covered with his two-handed grasp, he treats him to both sides, playing lightly with the head of his cock and his spit-slick fingers flirting with his hole. Nowadays it's a case of wanking the other off the fastest until they come, so it's refreshing to take their time and Robert nudges Aaron's nose, dipping in to swallow his pants with his lips and tongue.

The area is coming alive around them, the sounds of faraway chatter, cars on the roads and much closer crickets eclipsed by the occasional rumble of an aeroplane and Robert sees rather than hears Aaron's next moan, jaw slack, as he pushes a fingertip into his arse. It's tight and Aaron's hands on his cock suddenly go faster in reaction, his face screwed up and his chest heaving. Robert shoves him past the edge, leaving his dick alone to tug at his balls, and he feels Aaron clench then release as his finger wiggles in all the way.

"I wanna see you touch yourself, Aaron," he breathes, Aaron losing coordination so the pressure on his cock is less. "Make yourself come."

Robert can feel the muscles in his face twitch as he rests his mouth over his beard, shorn lighter for the honeymoon as he does as requested and he watches Aaron's strokes turn rough, chasing his climax the closer it gets.

"Rob - " he pleads, not able to say much more.

"I got ya," he murmurs, kissing Aaron's cheek. "You look so gorgeous, all mine. Never thought we'd get to be like this."

Aaron makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat and Robert ducks to kiss his Adam's apple at the same time as he gives his balls another tug. Aaron almost yelps, is certainly louder, as his dick twitches and he blows his load to drip over his own knuckles. Robert's so close he can feel Aaron's dirtied hand against his belly as well as the other still wrapped around his cock, slowed right down.

He only needs a couple of proper pulls more and he's bereft when Aaron lets go. He pushes Robert onto his back and manhandles Robert's hand there and he thinks it's to finish himself off too, but he shudders when Aaron entwines their fingers. He uses the width of his own and Aaron sets everything else, playing maddeningly around the sticky head. With one long pass from base to tip over velvety smooth skin, Aaron straddles one of his thighs. Robert doesn't know if it's just a wriggly accident or deliberate, but he only has a second of imagining Aaron's bare arse in his lap, jacking Robert's cock, before his orgasm crashes into him, hips bucking into thin air through a drawn-out, relieved groan.

He opens his eyes to Aaron wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and Robert shudders because he does that after he's sucked his cock and it's frustrating that he can't go again right this minute. Instead, they lie there ignoring the mess for a moment to breathe and come back to reality somewhat.

"That," Robert says, stretching contently to put his arm around Aaron's shoulders, "might be the best handjob ever."

"Sounds like a challenge," Aaron mumbles lazily.

He chuckles. They're definitely going to do barely anything today because they've packed quite a bit in so far (his fault). "Hey, should we go out later?"

"What, like, a date?" Aaron says after a long pause, lifting his head to frown.

"I love you," he grins. " _Yes_ , we've been on a date before! But now we get to do it as newlyweds. Get something to eat, maybe see what a few of the bars around here are like - "

"Even without your gang of girls?"

"Doesn't have to be a gay bar," he points out evenly, choosing not to rise to the teasing, "but yeah, it can be. I'm...coming around to it. Bisexual contract, remember?"

He brushes his nose against Aaron's with a smile. Quietly, he returns the gesture. "I'm proud of ya, y'know."

Emotion suddenly blocks Robert's throat for a moment, blindsided by Aaron's sincerity and he's taken back to their wedding day when they laid it all out there again, not alone in a garage but for all their families and friends, the whole village, to see. After staring at the man he pledged his life and love to, he kisses him on the mouth and stands up, making a big deal out of picking up his boxer-briefs from the floor and throwing them at Aaron's head. They land in a lacklustre heap on his chest instead and he mischievously uses them to clean his skin. Robert was about to offer something from the bathroom, or a tissue at least, but he doesn't really mind.

"Coffee?" he asks, waiting by the door so brazenly nude. "I need coffee."

"And to cover up," Aaron quips, but the bite to his lip says Robert should do the opposite.

It doesn't take a genius to work out which he chooses. His underwear is filthy anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

" - And this is the view from our balcony," Robert clicks through to the photo of the Fuerteventura sea and the sky, the colours practically melding into one they're so pure on the horizon.

Everyone makes the appropriate noises of appreciation.

"Why is it so low down?" Paddy asks, tilting his head several times like that's going to give him the answer.

"Oh, uh - I sat on the extra sun lounger up there. Didn't really use it that much when there's ones by the pool," he says, winking at Aaron.

"Right, this is boring," he declares, taking the laptop from him. "Show them the harbour."

Robert folds his arms, figuring he deserves that for making him blush.

 

 

 

 

 

From the memorable morning on the lounger, Robert had spent the day by the pool to top up his developing tan and hide the strip of sunburn he got on his shoulder during his sexy time with Aaron. At least until he'd had to turn over and Aaron had come outside with a glass of water, banging on about hydration and how he didn't want to see another seizure or Robert ending up in a foreign hospital or worse.

"How is it?" he asks, as Robert stands in the en-suite bathroom, finishing his shave.

He shivers when Aaron's fingertips feather across his bare pink skin and their eyes meet in the mirror. "'S'alright. Nothing I can't handle."

He sees his husband roll his eyes and he angles his head for a kiss, his breath newly minty fresh. He licks his lips as Aaron strips to get into the shower, tempting him to have a second one with a flash of his arse and well-defined planes of his chest. Robert swallows and buries his face in a towel to pat dry, jaw silky smooth.

"I think I know where to go for drinks," he says loudly, so he's heard above the noise of the shower because he'd already made them a quick bite to eat before getting ready. The date is a rounding off of the day and it's changed from what he had in his mind's eye, but they've plenty of time to sample a restaurant or two at some point, if he can convince Aaron. "There's a casino in the area too. Thought we might have a flutter?"

"Yeah?" Aaron pokes his head out, shampoo suds sliding down his temples. "How much are we talking?"

"Hundred grand," he jokes, still feeling the heat of the fire in the barrel at the scrapyard. "Ah, we don't need much anyway. You're my lucky charm, obviously."

It transpires that a lot of the bars and clubs are filled with lairy tourists and Aaron's all too happy to agree to finding somewhere with less people, his anti-social behaviour never too far behind, including at their own stag do, so Robert leads him down to the harbour and they catch the sky awash with the sunset as they walk along the boardwalk hand in hand. He doubts they'll do this as much once back in the village, but that's what makes it special and he only lets go to put his hand on Aaron's lower back and take a seat opposite each other at a tiny, white circular table, someone coming for their drinks order outside, surrounded by a modern structure of metal and glass, the breathtaking view as always taking centre stage. 

Aaron predictably gets a beer, but Robert feels like having a bit of a fun and he knows they do cocktails here from his research, so he orders one the waitress recommends and sounds the nicest. His husband's eyes widen over his shoulder when it arrives, bright orange with a cherry and a blue umbrella, in complete contrast to his dove grey linen suit with his rarely seen light pink spotted shirt, open at least one button more than usual and his sleeves rolled to his elbows to keep cool, his jacket draped over the chair as down here near the sea there can be a breeze in the evenings.

Aaron looks as delectable, refusing to wear anything formal that's lighter than black or blue and Robert's pleased now as he looks across at him, having begged on his knees for the blue, his mouth full of Aaron's dick. He's glad he hasn't lost his touch for bribery and he enjoys how the matching navy suit and shirt brings out his eye colour, electric blue against the backdrop of the day turning into night.

"Stop staring," he mutters, sipping his pint.

Robert drinks from the supplied straw and makes sure to hollow his cheeks, gaze fixed on Aaron lasciviously. He licks the tangy sweetness from his lips afterwards and smirks when he's not told off again, Aaron idly fiddling with his wedding ring. Each orange drink blends together as they swing between chatting about allsorts and flirting, the scenery a buffer when things get a little too risqué. Eventually, he hiccups from the fizz and the sugar and nudges Aaron's ankle with his polished brown shoe.

"We should go to the casino," he grins and Aaron smiles despite himself, probably because for so long a tipsy Robert wasn't a very happy Robert.

"You sure you can handle money?"

"Nope," he laughs and reaches across the multiple empty glasses to take Aaron's hand. "But you'll help - my lucky charm. See?"

"Alright, no more for you," he sighs, pulling Robert up by his shirt collar. He's even nice enough to put Robert's suit jacket on his arm and guide him out of the bar area. Aaron is the best person ever. "I wish I was recording that, for blackmail purposes," Aaron says and Robert dopily realises that he was talking out loud.

In for a penny, in for a pound, he spins around on the boardwalk and wobbles, thrusting his arms in the air. "AARON DINGLE IS THE BEST PERSON EVER!" he shouts to the sky.

"And you're an idiot," Aaron replies, but seems fond. Is that fond? Or embarrassed? A bit of both? Suddenly, Robert can't tell and he squints. Oh well.

"I, ROBERT JACOB SUGDEN, IS MARRIED TO YOU, AARON DINGLE! I HAVE THE BEST HUSBAND IN THE WORLD!" he yells.

It's liberating to wear his heart on his sleeve and not care what anyone else thinks about him or his sexuality until he stumbles and Aaron helps him narrowly avoid crashing into a young man and woman taking a romantic selfie. "Robert, stop," he laughs, mortified but hopefully feeding off his husband's alcohol-fuelled joy and honeymoon sense of freedom. "D'ya want to get us robbed or summat?! Stop shouting our names!"

Slightly tired anyway and in need of a second wind from the long walk to the casino, Aaron's arm leaves his waist as he dumps him heavily into a seat and flags down a barman for another beer for him and a glass of water.

"I'm no lightweight," Robert pouts, blinking at all the different sights and sounds around him and sliding his arms into his suit jacket because the journey left him feeling chilly.

Aaron snorts. "Maybe not, but you don't normally drink through a straw either. Just drink some water and then," he starts to smile, "win us some cash."

The casino is a fair size and extremely busy, neon lighting enticing people to play the ringing slot machines and the card tables. With high ceilings and plush décor, it's a heady mix of music, alcohol and gambling and Robert takes his iced water to a slot machine to start. He and Aaron compete against each other and the joking around and re-hydrating sobers him up enough to move on to the roulette table. He turns his body in towards Aaron and rubs his hand down his spine, lips to his temple.

"Black or red?" Aaron raises his eyebrows. "Black, it is." The roulette wheel spins and the white ball clinks and finally drops into a square. It's black. Robert cups Aaron's jaw and kisses him chastely. "Knew I needed ya with me."

Several passes later, their winning streak continues and he asks Aaron's advice every time as it seems to have worked out for them so far, but he hears a huff come from the man beside them. He's sat in a chair with a glass of scotch and looks truly grumpy, not the kind of adorable grumpiness that Aaron has about him, especially in the mornings.

Robert stares him down, arm around his husband's waist. "Problem?" He grunts something that's indecipherable and it riles Robert, even though he feels Aaron stand on guard. "Look, mate. If you've got something to say, speak up,"

The man sneers at them. " _I said_ , you must be cheating to get that kinda luck,"

"And you must be bitter you're losing," Aaron snaps.

Robert puts his hand on his chest, even though he knows things are different now and some lonely drunk isn't going to ruin their night. He swells with pride (and okay, a little bit of arousal) as Aaron glances at the slightly nervous croupier, clearly hoping things don't kick off, before he taps a woman dressed in a black skirt suit on the shoulder. She turns, her title badge on show. Maybe she had spotted them looking tense or perhaps it was just luck again, but Robert feels as relieved as Aaron looks to have found a manager.

"Hi, er - I think this guy's had a bit too much to drink and he's harassing me and my husband,"

Robert moves aside to let the manager get between him and the disgruntled man, staring sullenly at the table as his hand stays wrapped around his drink.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she says, professional and polite, in a German accent.

The man looks her up and down, dismissing her stronger than any look he gave Robert and Aaron. "And why would I listen to you, sweetheart?"

The manager turns her head and her dark eyes send a signal to two burly men standing at the top of a staircase, surveying the room. They flank the man's side in seconds and he loses a modicum of his bravado at last, no longer the big man in everyone's presence.

"Come with us, sir," security instructs, looming enough that they don't have to touch him to get him to stand up.

Robert breathes out and feels Aaron squeeze his hand. The man is halfway across the room when he has a last look over his shoulder and Robert, in the rush of winning money and this mini battle, smiles sarcastically and raises his glass of water in a silent cheers. He disappears with security without further incident and Aaron bites his lips together to hide his amusement at Robert's smugness when the manager flicks her braids over her shoulder and regards them with a proper smile.

"My apologies and I'll make sure he won't be bothering you again, guys." She seems to take a moment to really look at them, adorably thoughtful. "Just married, right?"

"Yeah, we're on our honeymoon," Robert replies, grateful for her help and quite excited that a total stranger knew. "How could you tell?"

Her eyes flicker down, her lips an amused slant as Aaron punches him in the shoulder because he's forgotten he's holding his husband's hand. "Call it a hunch," she shrugs cheekily. "Enjoy the rest of your night. Excuse me."

They watch her leave and Robert decides call it quits whilst he's ahead and to collect their winnings, squeezing Aaron's fingers. "Shall we get outta here?" With a small win in the pocket of his suit trousers, he drags Aaron back to the shoreline. "Come on, I wanna walk on the beach."

"It's pitch black!" Aaron whines.

He uses that to smacks him on the arse. "I'll protect ya, I promise."

In the safety of darkness and much like their fun in the pool, Robert watches the shadows of night and the lights of the harbour play across Aaron's handsome face. He's still tipsy enough to keep hold of Aaron's hand, swinging their arms from time to time and teasing him with threats of throwing him into the sea. He's still tipsy enough to say what comes to mind.

"I don't wanna leave here,"

Aaron snorts, looking down at his shiny shoes getting covered in damp sand. "What, ever?"

"No, tonight," Robert tuts, frustrated. He halts as the waves try to lap close, never quite getting there, and brings Aaron in towards him. "We should stay here, on the beach, have some fun."

"Right." 

He's not sure if Aaron gets it, he looks skeptical, so he tips his chin up slightly and presses a dry kiss to his lips, soft and then licks the seam of his mouth to open him for his tongue. He feels Aaron clutch at the lapels of his linen jacket and hears the distinct sound of a rolling wave just before water crashes at his feet, missing them by inches. Aaron startles and Robert laughs, reaching out to tickle his side for being surprised by _the sea_ , but he evades and jogs away, leaving Robert with no choice other than to give chase. 

Aaron never makes it easy on him and he's caught between giggles and being out of breath as he fights to catch up to his husband zig-zagging up and down the beach like it's not nearly midnight. He feels like a child until Aaron turns, moonlight washing him blue, and he begins to walk backwards. Robert can see where he's headed and smirks when his back hits the trunk of a palm tree, planted at the opening of an alcove along the beach, sand eroded by the tides until the rocks are visible and part of the boardwalk hangs over, uncovering a place to hide.

He steps into Aaron's space, both of their chests heaving. "Have you finished making me run around?" He shakes his head and Robert smiles, dipping in to kiss him like he did in front of the inky sea. "You're so beautiful," he sighs, thumb touching his cheek and then his beard.

Aaron rubs his eyebrow. "You don't have to keep saying that,"

"I do," Robert stresses, "because you should hear it and 'cause I can and we're married. What else am I gonna call ya?"

"Aaron," he says, his snarky expression of wide eyes and a twisted mouth definitely something that Liv's adopted too.

Robert pushes him into the palm tree until he can feel the shape of Aaron's dick and no doubt there's bark digging into his back. "Okay, _Aaron_." He lets his voice rumble across the letters slowly, thrilled when the shiver passes through him and he grabs Aaron by the back of his neck and swoops in, mouth first. Once he relaxes in his arms, Robert pulls him further into the alcove and starts to remove his jacket to offer a little protection from the sand. This far away from the sea, it's dry but is always troublesome anyway and he's laying back on the beach with Aaron on all fours on top of him when he pauses. Robert can feel he's interested, physically, that never changes, but he's holding onto the last thread of his self-control, biceps straining in his suit.

"What're we doing?"

"What's it look like?" He boldly cups between Aaron's legs and coaxes his head down to whisper. "I want you right here, right now." He'll absolutely forget it if he says no, but he doesn't think he will.

"I don't want sand in my arse," he says, somewhat petulantly. "This is a terrible idea."

"Good job ya don't have to worry about that." Robert smiles against his ear and fondles him, seducing. "Fuck me, Aaron."

He swears under his breath and Robert rolls their groins together, knowing he's got him where he wants him most as he crosses his ankles into Aaron's lower back and frees his hands to unbutton his own shirt. The bottom half is necessary, but Robert wants to make this view worthwhile, so he leaves the pink shirt on and completely undone. He really wants to see and feel Aaron too, but he has plenty of times to call on to imagine it as long as he can get to his dick. He's not even prepped himself yet and Aaron takes charge from him, kneeling on the hem of Robert's jacket to remove his shoes in a rush. He's got one leg out of his grey trousers and other left in when Robert grabs him by the shirt collar and pushes his boxer-briefs beneath his arse. For a split second, he wishes he had a thing for knickers, something easily pushed to the side, but at least the maroon silk lining of his jacket is soft on his skin as he sinks into the sand. It's probably going to be a casualty of the situation and he'd be a bit miffed if it wasn't totally worth it.

He chuckles at Aaron's wide eyes as he yanks him along for the ride, half-undressed as he sucks on two of his own fingers then spits into his palm. Without knowing this was going to happen, the essentials are at the villa, so he makes do, despite Aaron's wariness. Robert holds him above him by his collar and noses along his sunkissed throat whilst he spreads his knees and tests his hole. It won't be enough, but Aaron looks wrecked already and it's addictive to realise that _he_ did that and it keeps him ploughing on. 

After nothing more than a cursory fiddle, Robert unzips Aaron's trousers and wriggles his hand inside, the other clamped to his neck. Straight to the point, he tugs his dick over his waistband and through the zip, his heartbeat raging in his palm. He feels another surge of power and ruts upwards, no words needed for Aaron to take the reins again and Robert shuts his eyes as he guides himself there. Pressure and hurt intertwine for what seems like forever and Aaron makes these little hitches of breath past every inch, struggling to keep composure. That relaxes him, to know he's not alone, and he groans quietly into Aaron's neck once his balls fit snug against his arse.

"You're an idiot," he croaks, undermining the insult by caging Robert in with his strong arms. He's not protecting Aaron; it's vice versa.

"You're big," he quips, blinking away a tear of exertion from his vision to feel it roll into his hairline.

"I need to move," Aaron confesses and Robert suddenly realises that he's trembling hard. He's still holding back, except now he's all in and he's just waiting for the green light. He nods then clenches to hear him muffle his moan by pressing his lips to Robert's collarbone and withdraws to push in. 

It's overwhelming to cut to this, discomfort morphing into pleasure as Aaron's hips pick up and he opens his eyes properly when he shouts too loud; Aaron's hand quickly covering his mouth. "Shut up! They'll hear ya,"

"So - so good - Aaron - " he gasps, undeterred, because he can either shut Robert up or keeping fucking him and he shoves both his hands down Aaron's boxers to squeeze his arse in encouragement.

Meanwhile, his cock is between them, largely neglected except for when Aaron's belly bears down on a thrust and the material of his black shirt rubs on his foreskin. He can probably come untouched, he thinks matter-of-fact before he realises the magnitude and he bucks his hips, aware of his balls. Heavy, they draw tight as Aaron makes a helpless noise in his ear.

"I'm gonna come," he warns and digs his fingers into the smooth sand to stay upright.

Robert's eyes roll as he arches towards Aaron at the thought, body pulled taut. The sensation makes him groan and everything else becomes obsolete - the waves, the boats' lights, the strangers above their heads, it all narrows down to where he and Aaron are joined. He drives in hard then stays, locked together, harsh breathing into Robert's bared chest. He protests when Aaron moves.

"Wait, keep going - fuck me through it,"

He shakes his head. "Robert, I can't - "

" _Do it_. I want it, alright?"

He could laugh from how intense it feels as Aaron sits up and obeys, Robert's thighs now rested over his knees. He touches his torso and and slides over the top edge of his jacket, feeling sand in his sweaty hair as he writhes upon first contact with his cock. He strips it in a blur as his arse tightens and finally come bursts from him, splashing his flushed skin in pearly white. Aaron's hips stutter once it's done and his face looks pained, so Robert says nothing as he pulls out, even though he harbours the desire to keep Aaron inside him, maybe until he's almost soft.

Robert looks up at him sitting on his haunches and holding himself with the manner of someone who doesn't quite no what to do next. His gaze travels down to Aaron's cock, glistening with a smear of come and he clenches his arse again, aware that he got the raw end of the deal where they aren't two steps from the villa after he fucked Aaron in the swimming pool.

Still, he sees the funny side of such an adventure and twists to find the maroon pocket square in his suit jacket. Sand falls out as he gives it a good shake before tossing it at his husband.

"Here, use this,"

"Thanks."

Robert collapses onto his back whilst he waits with half a suit on, come in his arse and his limbs melted into the beach, but satiated from a fantastic fuck as Aaron wipes quickly then offers it to him, tucking his dick away. 

He makes a face when Robert cleans the worst of it, sits up and stuffs the dirty square into his jacket pocket. "Well, do you wanna carry it?"

At Aaron's silence, he pulls his underwear over his arse and crawls on the sand to find some rocks to lean against and to put his trousers and shoes on properly. He smiles when Aaron grabs his jacket and joins him, their tryst still evident by the dent in the beach. Post-coital and shoulders touching, Robert slowly buttons his shirt and listens to the waves and people's footsteps nearby.

"Y'know, there's apparently a whale skeleton around here somewhere. They've put the bones together and mounted it on these metal poles. I was looking at it online," he says casually. "We should try and find it."

He stands and ruffles his hair to get at any leftover sand, feeling the ache in his arse and legs when Aaron blinks at him. "Now?" he scoffs, "Not if you wanna go there lookin' like you've been on a horse too long,"

"We'll be the only ones there." He puffs out his chest. "Besides, I'm okay. I asked ya to do this."

"Hm." Aaron drags himself to his feet and comes closer to smooths Robert's shirt to his sticky body and his mouth is a hair's breadth away. "Or, we could go to the villa...get you in the shower..."

The tip of his tongue teases the flat plane of Robert's upper lip before Aaron nuzzles his bristly cheek to his clean shaven face. Robert has visions of water down his spine and beard burn again in deliciously overworked places.

"Maybe the skeleton tomorrow then?" he asks faintly, rhetorical.

Robert sees the fondness in his smile as Aaron leads him off the beach and decides that the itinerary for tomorrow can wait.

 

 

 

 

 

Liv stands up from her place on the floor to face her family, tugging out the necklace hiding behind her jumper. “Is that why you got me this as well?”

“Yeah, we were – uh – too tired after the casino,” Robert lies, “so we went there the next day and found it in a tiny little shop nearby. Do you like it?” 

He's pleased when she nods, staring at the replica of a single vertebrae modelled on the washed up whale skeleton and tied with black cord around her neck since they came home.

“It was either that or some rock...and no, not the kind you can eat,” Aaron jokes.

She rolls her eyes and smirks. “Nicer than a doll anyway,”

Aaron nudges Robert with his elbow. “Told ya.”

“It's _traditional_!” he exclaims, laughing because he's fighting a losing battle and should apparently stick to interior design because the doll does sit on a shelf in Liv's room. “Pretty sure Gran sent Vic one once for her birthday.”

“The dancer in the yellow and black spotty dress?” Diane pipes up. “Oh, she did love that,”

“Must be a Sugden thing,” Aaron teases, tapping Robert on the arm.

“You'd know all about that. You married one.”

He steals a kiss from his husband as they're behind everyone else, but they forget that Liv can see. She huffs and flops onto the floor, making Diane turn. “Er, boys? You better hurry up. I think someone needs his bed.”

Robert tears his gaze from Aaron to give her a blank look and she gestures with a tilt of her head at Doug in the gaming chair, conked out with his mouth open. He's not sure whether to be offended or think it's sweet that he tried his best for Robert, for them, until the lure of sleep was too much. He supposes they have got off track, but it's been lovely to have some quality time to chat and relive one of the best times in his life.

“You're not the only one,” Chas says sleepily, chin resting on her hand.

Paddy rubs her shoulder and, feeling a tad guilty and embarrassed, Robert clicks through the rest of the sightseeing before he lands on the last photo that he took on the island.

 

 

 

 

 

With their last day on the island before their flight home, Robert and Aaron decide to journey across the width of the island to see Cuevas de Ajuy, a run of deep, dramatic caves carved into limestone cliffs that drop into the foamy, turquoise sea. Its existence forged by volcanic eruption, the sand isn't white but black and Robert pulls off his flip flops the minute they get down there to experience it between his toes, not thinking about the searing midday heat until he's hopping around with a grimace and looking for the nearest rock to be able to check for burns.

"Want me to kiss it better?"

Robert splutters. " _What_?"

Aaron huffs, making him think maybe it was a joke, but he pushes Robert's flip flops onto his luckily undamaged feet and glances around. They're alone, tourists either far down in the caves or milling the beach of this former fishing village, so Robert goes along with it as Aaron yanks him into the smallest, tightest space. Hidden from prying eyes, he winces as his back scratches against a darkened, orange-tinged rock. Here, he can't comprehend the sheer size all around them because it feels intimate, like they're at the villa, swimming and making love over and over.

"So, kissing..." he trails off, expecting a real explanation.

"Make it interesting," Aaron shrugs.

That's one word for it and Robert falls into the familiarity of his husband's mouth, how he flicks his tongue and Robert's own brushes his fuzzy top lip then dips enthusiastically inside. The rhythm builds as rays of sun try to reach them, filtering in to land as far as Aaron's trainers and dressed in in a black t-shirt and shorts, it's like he belongs here as he blends in and Robert bites his lip as he lowers to his knees. Surrounded by outstanding natural beauty, he only has eyes for the man currently with his mouth pressed to a strip of Robert's belly. 

Not wanting Aaron to stop there, he thrusts his soft cock near his face and has the feel of his palm as his reward. They've touched each other a thousand times, but it never gets old to have the warmth of Aaron's hand excite and squeeze, even outside his clothes. He squirms, feeling hot, and Aaron fingers the leg of his shorts to get at his balls, cupping and rubbing. He firms up and drips precome into his underwear from that and shivers when Aaron lets his cock spring free and he sloppily kisses the hard length. 

Robert gasps and nearly giggles at the soft echo they hear bounce around, but chokes instead when Aaron swallows him wetly for a few seconds, a few inches in the clutch of his throat. It's messy as he makes a fist to hold Robert steady and pulls off, spreading his spit to where he hasn't reached. His look up through his dark eyelashes to check Robert's watching has him bury his fingers in Aaron's hair, carding through the curls as his tongue rolls and he massages his cock in counterpoint. From a break to kiss around the tanline high on Robert's thighs, Aaron coaxes him close with hands at his arse and this time goes further, his lips stilling at the base of his cock, creating filthy sounds.

"So perfect," Robert groans, hands drifting vaguely to Aaron's ears. "Yeah - suck me - "

He whimpers as Aaron stops touching him and folds his hands in his crotch. Robert grabs his head and fucks into the tight channel, going faster and faster until he can't breathe and there's a vein popping in Aaron's forehead, his eyes streaming. He releases him without quite knowing what just came over himself, but Aaron licks a hot stripe under his cockhead and cups his own dick in response. Robert leans over, stomach quaking, and lifts Aaron's face to peck his cheeks.

"Incredible," he reassures.

"Wanna taste ya," he says adamantly, licking at the groove of his hipbones. "c'mon, Rob - give it to me - "

He's never been able to refuse Aaron much, so he feeds him his cock again, in and out, tapping his outstretched tongue as he wanks towards the end.

He comes to, dazed and plastered onto the rock as Aaron remains on his knees.

"Hmm," he murmurs, pleased. "D'you wanna...?"

He indicates Aaron's dick and he shakes his head, an odd gait to how he stands. At first, Robert thinks that maybe it's pins and needles and he strokes his shoulder in sympathy for his achy knees, the ground particularly unyielding. Just to be cheeky, he passes over his shorts to feel there's a wet spot and he halts in wonder. "Is that why you wore black?"

Aaron coughs and scowls at his joke, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Comes in handy, 's all."

They need to leave.

They need to leave before Robert makes him scream the loudest these caves have ever heard.

 

 

 

 

 

He doesn't quite know how they survived the bus to the villa and they've never walked quicker from the local bus stop, crashing through the door and colliding together. Leaving behind a pile of clothes all over the downstairs, they take the stairs two at a time and stumble into the bedroom, the door to the balcony already pushed back to cool the room.

They're going to need it, Robert thinks, as they fall onto the bed and he's already reaching for the lube. With just them and no chance of visitors, it's been left out on the bedside table and he couldn't be more glad not to have to faff about after that performance of Aaron's, wanting to return the favour.

Pinning him to the sheets and soon last knuckle deep on three fingers in his arse, Robert doesn't think it's arrogant to say he's doing well with his repayment and he stares down at Aaron as his face pinches then he whimpers, the sunburn across his nose smarting. Robert leans over to drop a kiss there and twists his fingers for kicks, watching him squirm and tug the sheets from the mattress. He's been sticky with his own come this whole time and it's there on his skin, taunting Robert until he kisses his chest, his bellybutton and his awakening dick, licking him clean of the earlier evidence.

Aaron mewls and arches.

"I swear to god, Robert - " he threatens darkly, so he comes to lie next to him, putting the ball in his court.

Aaron blinks as the realisation hits and he jumps into action, straddling Robert's thighs and grabbing onto the wrought iron headboard behind them. This room, with its pale blue walls and sea view, should be calming, but they feel anything but as Robert's cock flirts with Aaron's arse and he rolls backwards, trying to catch him out. 

Finally, the temptation is too much and he squeezes in on a slow stroke, both of them moaning in unison. Aaron is serious, concentrated above him, so Robert tweaks his nipple. His hole clenches hard, making Aaron's image sway before his eyes.

"Don't," he spits crossly, "Prick."

Naturally, Robert steadies him with a big hand to his waist and curls his fist down onto his dick. Aaron ignores him trying to be clever to test being able to move and he starts to swivel to retaliate, using the muscled strength in his thighs to every which way. Robert can feel him opening up and he has to let Aaron's dick go to bruise his fingers into his hips, keeping him upright but not interfering.

He couldn't if he really wanted to anyway and he lies there for a while as Aaron works him over like a king, his dick bouncing as he slams and grinds. It's as if neither of them can take a full breath and Robert sinks into the bed, mouth slack as he fixates on his cock disappearing whilst Aaron sweats and grunts, using him like he never could've dreamed of all those years ago.

Suddenly, Robert's not so keen on being a passenger. It's meant to be a thank you, so he nudges Aaron's knee wedged near his armpit and twirls his finger in a circle, grinning when Aaron soundlessly tuts and turns in stages without getting off and he leans back, Robert's sturdy shoulder under his, feet planted on the bed. Robert kisses his nearest nipple and spans his ribs, plunging upwards and smirking as Aaron's white-knuckled grip on the headboard changes to his shoulder.

Their eyes meet and Robert stretches his neck to move in for a snog as his balls snug against Aaron's rippling arse and he wrenches from Robert's mouth.

"Stop, stop - " he implores hurriedly, giddy. He blows a breath up as Robert slows, ruffling his hair. "God, that was close."

"Alright?" He hums in reply through a kiss, thoughtful, before he puts a hand on the bed and tips onto his knees so that Robert slips out, making him frown in concern. "Aaron, what's wrong?"

He turns on his haunches to pick up Robert's bare wrist. "Where's your watch?"

The watch Aaron had engraved with the dates of their two weddings before surprising him with it on the big day, stunning him because he was sure he had lost it forever during their time apart and Aaron had lied, telling him he'd give it to him if he ever came across it at home. He hasn't taken it off since, only to swim and shower as it has a traditional clock face, not digital, and probably isn't terribly waterproof. He remembers showering that morning before an antsy Aaron rushed him as the sooner they got to the caves, the sooner they could return to the villa.

"Must be in the en-suite," he smiles, rubbing his free hand to the sweat on Aaron's tanned torso.

He's shameless in his appreciation for Aaron's arse as he goes to fetch it and even lets him fasten the strap to his wrist, pulling him over to tuck him into his body and his arm hangs on Aaron's shoulder. His fingers trace the leather and the glass and Robert clutches him close, Aaron's cheek coming to rest on his chest so he can gently kiss his forehead. "You're an old romantic really, aren't ya?"

"A secret punishable by death," he intones, but also blushes.

Robert puts a finger beneath his chin to be able to cup his cheek, needing Aaron to see this. "I can't thank you enough."

Aaron pats his chest. "You've said something right for once."

He yelps as his waist is tickled, but Robert doesn't turn it into a thing, preferring to get back to what they were doing before his oversight. "So, are we...?"

Aaron shuffles into a sitting position and rubs Robert's arm. Usually, it's of great comfort. Now, he follows through with kisses to get to whisper in his ear. "Roll over." With a sigh, he complies. "On your side," Aaron adds, amused as Robert sprawls onto his front.

He shakes his head, any retort dying at the drizzle of lube in the crease of his arse and Aaron sliding his dick there. In this position, he has access to Robert's also, but he avoids it. The anticipation kills him and his cock throbs, slightly placated as Aaron thumbs at his cheeks and fingers him loose. As he crooks them inside, he sees stars and reaches behind for Aaron's body, anything to quieten the desire to be fucked, the change in circumstance arousing because maybe they can keep this going for a while.

He re-thinks wildly as Aaron presses in so careful and the urge for relief is palpable enough now he's impaled that he groans loudly and attempts to jerk his cock, lasting twice before Aaron's left hand fits with his. He can't look away from their clasped hands and their rings on show, shining in the light as Aaron rocks into him so big, filling him from his head to his toes, most essential to his heart.

 

 

 

 

 

As the sun sets on their honeymoon, he and Aaron crumple topsy-turvy on the ruined skin-warmed sheets to the foot of the bed, panting and sated.

Too wrapped up in each other, as always. 

 

 

 

 

 

Doug's snore punctuates coming to the end of Robert's photos, the scenic caves incredibly dark and difficult to present. There's quiet and then a collective deep breath in and out. "It looked better in real life," he offers.

"Well, you certainly packed a lot into your week, pet," Diane tries brightly, as she puts her empty glass on the coffee table.

"Yeah, as long as you enjoyed it," Paddy ventures.

Robert exchanges a look with Aaron, what was onscreen and what they didn't tell them reflected in their matching knowing expressions, as their families stretch tiredly and Diane taps Doug awake with a jolt.

"Spanish, yes!" he exclaims then sees everyone staring. "Oh. Hiya. Was just restin' me eyes."

Robert rolls his because he actually missed a lot, but him being here is oddly enough, so he keeps his smart remark to himself and he and Aaron start to slowly say goodbye to everyone, probably glad to be kicked out. It's dark outside and when it's just them and Liv left, she yawns.

"'Night, guys."

"Liv," Aaron calls and she turns her head, feet on the stairs. Robert nods, knowing what he's going to tell her. "We wanted to ask ya something."

"Uh-oh, what've you done now?" she sighs, not surprised.

Robert raises his eyebrows, amused, and they take a still-warm seat next to her on the sofa, her flopping down in the middle. "It's nothing like that," he chuckles. "We wanted to know if you'd like to go for a weekend away? A holiday like we did when we went to Wales. Us two, you and Seb."

She takes a moment to process then looks at Aaron. "Yeah, alright. When?"

"Tomorrow?" Aaron asks, uncertain.

"Wow, you don't muck around, do ya?"

Aaron laughs at her wit and squeezes her shoulder. "We missed you, y'know. You and Seb, so we thought we'd do something nice. Make a good start to our married life after, well...everything."

The implications hang in the air until Liv accepts and Aaron hugs her, dragging Robert's arm over them both. Soon, she wriggles and they let go, content that she is up for it and largely ignoring the sappy reason. She's halfway up the stairs when the obvious occurs to her and she ducks her head down to see them sitting there, waiting.

"Where are we going?"

"Blackpool," Robert grins.

"Really?" Her face lights up then shutters, classic teenage behaviour. "I mean, uh - I've never been. Cool."

Once she disappears, Aaron beams at Robert.

 

 

 

 

 

The weekend goes much too fast in a flurry of rides, junk food and so many laughs and new memories. The weather is nothing like Fuerteventura. Instead, it is biting cold, but thankfully dry and on Sunday, it's Liv's idea to enter a cluttered shop and head for the photobooth in the back. After some persuading that she does this all the time with Gabby in Hotten and she knows what she's doing, the four of them cram inside, spending a small fortune on a collection that range from the adorable to the ridiculous. They pick the best one, snap a picture with Liv's phone and send it to their families, including Vic since she decided that she didn't want to sit through an “endless parade of Rob's pretentious photography” the other night. 

Their choice perfectly says it all.

Robert and Aaron sat on the two seats provided, Liv squeezed behind them, crouched into shot, and Seb in between them. Aaron and Liv are laughing at Seb with his mouth wide open in a joyous baby giggle, Robert facing all three, grinning at his family. 

That's what they are, that's what this wedding bookended and, judging from the photo, they couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
